Faith: Sunflower & Lavender
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Hei, Bunga Matahari dan Lavender punya arti sama; kesetiaan! Dan mereka jadi saksi untuk suatu wujud setia yang terjadi pada pagi dan senja hari itu. For '10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme' Challenge."


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Faith: Sunflower & Lavender**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Family/Romance

© kazuka, june 1st, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, Bunga Matahari dan Lavender punya arti sama; kesetiaan! Dan mereka jadi saksi untuk suatu wujud kesetiaan yang terjadi pada pagi dan senja hari itu. For '10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme' Challenge."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi—ia baru pulang dari melatih sepupu-sepupu dan keponakan kecilnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam dari bahan-bahan yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.

Baru saja akan menghidupkan kompor untuk mengolah masakan, ia segera berhenti.

"Oh, ya, baru ingat ..." ia bergumam, lantas segera menuju ke luar.

Ke ruangan luar; menuju lemari sepatu yang berlokasi hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk.

Ah, benda itu ada di sana. Segera ia ambil dan sekali lagi ia tatap dengan senyuman yang terbit makin meninggi. Warna cerahnya ... sangat ia sukai.

_Krek_.

Ada suara kunci diputar dan pintu depan terbuka. "Aku pulang," ucapan itu kemudian menyusul.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-_kun_," sambut Hinata. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Sebuah kecupan di kening menjadi salam berikutnya oleh Naruto untuk Hinata. Mereka kemudian bercakap singkat tentang kegiatan mereka hari itu dalam perjalanan menuju kamar.

Membiarkan Naruto melepas jubahnya, Hinata pun meletakkan benda tadi di atas meja rendah yang berada tepat di depan jendela tinggi yang membujur dari dekat lantai hingga nyaris ke langit-langit.

_Dia_ mengisi pot kecil milik Hinata yang telah lama kosong, yang tak pernah diberi penghuni semenjak dibeli satu minggu lalu.

Dialah setangkai bunga matahari.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jari-jemari sinar terpancar lurus, mulai memandikan bumi dengan warna cerahnya. Dia perlahan beringsut dari singgasana tidurnya, mengintip dari timur dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa bumi telah siap dengna hari yang baru. Dia tidak memberi maaf bagi yang menyesal akan hari esok; dia hanya bertugas untuk menyediakan lagi semangat hangat untuk hari ini.

Tirai jendela tinggi itu lupa ditutup separuh oleh sang pemilik. Hingga cahaya matahari terbit mulai merambat leluasa di kamar mereka.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, sensitif akan cahaya tersebut meski terhitung masih belum terlalu panas. Tapi karena jendela kamar mereka menghadap langsung ke lapangan luas tanpa pohon tinggi—intensitas cahaya pun dapat dengan mudah masuk dan tersadari.

"Hng?" ia menggosok matanya, kemudian—setelah mengumpulkan lebih banyak intensitas kesadaran, ia mencoba bangun dan menyingkap selimut.

Ketika ia melihat ke arah jam, ia sadari ia bangun dengan jam yang biasa. Tapi ya memang—karena lupa menutup tirai, kamar jadi terlihat lebih cerah.

Hinata langsung mengambil ikat rambut yang ia taruh di samping bantalnya. Kemudian dia pun beringsut menuju meja kecilnya.

Bunga mataharinya disiram oleh cahaya. Dia menghadap ke arah cahaya terang, seolah tak mau ketinggalan sedikit pun porsi cahaya yang dibagi matahari terbit.

Hinata menyentuh kelopak-kelopak bunga mataharinya. Begitu senang ia melihat bagaimana bunga itu tegak dan sangat segar ketika cahaya matahari menjamahinya. Hinata yakin nanti kalau siang, si bunga ini nanti pasti akan mengikuti cahaya matahari melintas dari timur ke barat—tidak menghadap seperti ini lagi. Dengan ajaibnya ia tetap setia mengejar sang cahaya.

Oh—Hinata harus menghentikan lamunannya. Ini bukan hari libur dan sudah saatnya untuk bangkit lagi melanjutkan aktivitas.

"Naruto-_kun_, bangun," ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggoyangkan lengan Naruto—yang masih lelap tertidur.

"Mmmmhh~"

Hinata diamkan saja seraya menarik tangannya dan mengelus lagi bunga kesukaannya.

"Ayo, bangun ..." pinta Hinata, setelah sekian menit ia habiskan untuk menyaksikan sinar matahari mulai menjalari alam—Naruto belum bangun juga.

"Hei, hari ini berkas dari _Mizukage_ sudah menanti," tegur Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ugh ..." Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah dengan rasa kantuk. Walau matanya baru terbuka seperempat, ia berusaha untuk bangun.

Melihat suaminya telah patuh dan bahkan duduk, Hinata lega. Kembali ia menikmati momen bersama bunga favoritnya ini. Ah, ia tak terlalu mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini bunga matahari terlihat sangat atraktif di matanya.

"Aku masih ngantuk ..." —_plok_—Naruto tiba-tiba saja meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata dan memejamkan mata lagi di sana. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya mulai melingkar di tubuh wanita tersebut.

"A—Na-Naruto-_kun_ ..." Hinata belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya ketika Naruto tanpa terduga mendekat rapat begini.

"Aku bolos hari ini bisa, tidak? Aku masih capek gara-gara pertemuan dengan Gaara kemarin~" Naruto berujar dengan malas, masih betah dengan posisinya bertopang pada punggung Hinata. "Kurasa berkas dari _Mizukage_ bisa menunggu."

"Bolos?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada tegas namun tidak menghilangkan cara halusnya.

"Iya," Naruto malah lebih erat memeluk sang permaisuri. "Aku mau bersantai di rumah sehari saja, apa tidak boleh?"

Perlahan-lahan tangan Hinata naik dan menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada di sekitar leher dan pundaknya. "Apa ini sikap seorang _Hokage_?"

"_Hokage_ pun butuh istirahaaat~ ayolah Hinata~"

"Buka matamu, Naruto-_kun_. Sinar yang bersemangat dari matahari terbit tidak akan datang dua kali hari ini. Kau tidak akan kebagian semangatnya kalau kau tidur lagi, hihihi."

"Hnggg ..."

"Bersemangatlah. Seisi desa perlu pemimpin yang bisa memulai pagi dengan tawa cerahnya—bukan yang melanjutkan tidur kembali."

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah, aku bangun sekarang!" Naruto melepaskan diri dari Hinata, menggaruk-garuk kepola dan matanya telah terbuka sempurna. "Terima kasih, Hinata—seperti biasa, kau melakukannya lagi. Terima kasih atas semangatnya."

Hanya senyuman yang membalas—oh, tidak, tidak—berikutnya Hinata menambahkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Naruto sebagai paket semangat tambahan untuk sang _Hokage_.

Dengan dibelai oleh sinar matahari terbit, bunga matahari—sesuai arti dirinya—menyaksikan sebuah **kesetiaan**seorang wanita untuk memberi semangat pada _Hokage_ miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah yang menyiratkan kesenangan. Hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar dan karena tak ada urusan lebih banyak lagi, ia bisa pulang dengan tenang ke rumah.

Apalagi ini masih belum malam—masih sore menjelang senja. Ia bisa bersantai lebih banyak di rumah, bukan? Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan banyak sekali dan ia memang butuh sedikit waktu luang lebih.

Melewati berbagai jalan, ia tersenyum pada orang-orang. Kadang membalas salam mereka pula.

Dan, entah mengapa, ketika melewati sebuah jalan yang menjadi tepi sebuah hutan—ia sangat tertarik pada serumpun tanaman. Dia hijau—namun punya ujung berupa bunga cantik dengan warna ungu di bagian puncaknya. Dia terbawa-bawa angin, bergoyang-goyang tanpa arti.

Sungguh, itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Kemudian ia terkekeh, "Hehehe~" ketika menyadari bahwa bunga itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Jika warna ungunya dibuat lebih muda lagi, itu akan benar-benar persis dengan sepasang alat pandang yang begitu senang ditatapnya setiap hari; semakin indah kalau lama-lama ia perhatikan.

Didekatinya, dipetiknya satu tangkai dengan bunga paling besar. Dengan gembira, ia melangkah pulang kembali setelah menyisipkan itu di saku di balik jubah kebanggaannya.

Dialah setangkai bunga lavender.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Aku pulang," Naruto mendorong pintu setelah membuka kuncinya. Setelah mencermati rak sepatu dan menerjemahkan bahwa tak ada suara apapun dari dalam rumah—ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia datang lebih dahulu dari Hinata hari ini.

Yah, menunggu pun tidak apa-apa.

Segera ia menuju kamarnya, bermaksud berganti baju dan mungkin di sana ia akan bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan sementara menunggu Hinata tiba.

Lelaki itu pun memandangi sebentar bunga matahari milik Hinata di dalam pot. Karena ini sudah sore, dia tak sesegar tadi pagi lagi. Intensitas sinar matahari sudah mulai meredup.

"Haha, maaf, ya, Hinata," Naruto pun mengeluarkan bunga tersebut dari pot, kemudian menggantinya dengan setangkai lavender yang baru saja ia petik di perjalanan pulang tadi.

Sekarang, bunga itu bersanding dengan sinar matahari yang mulai berwarna oranye—membanjiri langit senja yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyambut malam. Warna ungunya mulai sedikit kalah oleh oranye matahari tenggelam.

Ya, di barat sana sudah beringsut sang raja siang untuk mengakhiri aktivitas hari ini. Dia memberikan cercah oranye untuk sekeliling, membilas alam; membiarkannya bersiap-siap istirahat.

Samar-samar, bisa Naruto dengar bahwa pintu depan dibuka dengan pelan dan selanjutnya, ada langkah-langkah yang ditata menuju bagian dalam rumah.

Ia lega karena Hinata telah datang.

Ah, tidak, tunggu, tunggu. Dari suara langkahnya, tampaknya Hinata sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang biasa.

"Aku pulang," Hinata memperlebar pintu kamar untuk ia masuki.

Naruto belum yakin bahwa tebakannya salah—meskipun Hinata menyisipkan sebuah senyuman sebagai salam pembuka pertemuan mereka sore ini.

"Selamat datang," sambut Naruto.

"Itu lavender, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata melepaskan rompi hijaunya dan kemudian menaruh di belakang pintu—sambil mencuri pandang kepada apa yang ada di belakang Naruto. Memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mengenali bunga tersebut.

"Ya, aku menemukannya saat pulang."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Hanya itu—tanpa tanggapan selanjutnya.

Naruto memicingkan mata. Bisa, bisa ia lihat! Sebuah jejak samar di pipi Hinata, yang dapat dikenali sebagai bekas air mata.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Hinata?"

Hinata melirik dari ujung matanya, "Tidak ... tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong," Naruto berkata tepat sasaran, tegas namun tidak sedikit pun memberikan nada kasar. "Matamu tidak bisa bohong. Kesedihanmu, semuanya terlihat dari sana."

Hinata tidak bsia bergerak ketika Naruto mendekat padanya. Bukan ia tak mampu karena melemah, namun ia rasa sungguh percuma karena ujung-ujungnya Naruto pasti bisa menang atas apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Kau habis menangis?" Naruto menyentuh pipi yang agak kotor itu. "Apa yang membuatmu jadi begini? Oh—atau, _siapa_?"

"Bukan apa-apa ..."

"'Bukan apa-apa' tapi kau sampai menangis?"

"Y-ya ... itu mungkin bukan apa-apa untuk orang lain ... tapi aku terlalu lemah. Aku yang berbuat kesalahan, aku yang menyebabkannya ..."

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi ..." Hinata memandang ke arah sudut bawah, "Aku melatih anak-anak untuk melompat dengan cepat di hutan. Tapi karena aku lalai ... salah satu muridku tertinggal jauh dan kemudian jatuh hingga tangannya patah. Aku tidak sadar selama hampir setengah jam ... dan ketika kutemukan—dia sudah pingsan."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat, "Kau pikir itu kesalahanmu?"

"Ya ... kurasa aku harus—"

"Menyerah?" Naruto memotong kalimat itu dengan lekas. Ia tahu kesimpulan itu akan Hinata katakan setelahnya. "Hanya karena satu hal kecil ini? Siapa yang pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia tak akan menyerah, apapun yang akan terjadi di jalannya sebagai ninja?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Itu bukan kesalahan siapapun, Hinata. Itu hanya tantangan kecil dalam belajar, untuknya agar lebih hati-hati dan untukmu supaya berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam menjalankan tugas."

"Um ..."

"Tersenyumlah," Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibir Hinata untuk 'memaksa' Hinata tersenyum. "Matahari sore tidak akan mau melihat seseorang yang cantik menyesal atas harinya."

Pada akhirnya, Hinata benar-benar bisa tersenyum dengan kemauannya sendiri—lantas segera memeluk Naruto dengan kuat. "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan lebih waspada lagi ... aku akan jadi lebih baik!"

"Sama-sama," Naruto membalas pelukan itu—lantas menciumi puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan disentuhi oleh sinar matahari tenggelam, bunga lavender—sesuai arti dirinya—menyaksikan sebuah **kesetiaan**seorang lelaki untuk tetap mempertahankan semangat seorang putri pewaris yang menjadi _miliknya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: another fic for this challenge =)) semoga juga memenuhi kriteria ya, muahahaha. oh, oh! satu hal yang bikin aku kagum—sunflower dan lavender itu—setelah kucari tahu, artinya sama-sama 'kesetiaan'. waktu itu aku langsung, "ih anjir kok sama banget sama prompt ficnya?!" lol =)) sunflower itu melambangkan Naruto—auranya cerah ceria dan ... Hinata selalu diidentikkan dengan lavender. selain matanya yang berwarna ungu, dia juga kayaknya khas banget sama warna ungu, ya? warna jaketnya, tuh~

well well well, semoga terhibur~ :3

.

.

p.s.: ini fic ke-123 di FFn, jadinya ini fic spesial buat semua yang baca hehehehe~ :3 terima kasih dukungannya sejauh ini ya, para readers, hingga aku bisa terus semangat menulis sampai jumlah segini. /kecupkecupmuahmuah buat para readers/ /kabur/


End file.
